Mokuba's Workout
by SetoKaibafan12338
Summary: Mokuba's tired of being a weakling so he decides to toughen up, and with help from Yugi, Joey, Tristan and some Speedo's he goes to the gym for a major workout.


This is a one- shot story, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or claim to own it or anything to do with it plz enjoy!

Mokuba's Workout

It was just another normal Saturday at the huge estate that was the Kaiba mansion, the sun was shinning brightly, the birds were tweeting and there was not a cloud in the sky. This wonderful day put everyone in Domino in a great mood, all except for Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, his older brother was busy at work which meant for Mokuba he could have guests round to play. So the young Kaiba was sitting on his bed in his spacious bedroom while he played on his Xbox 360 with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. The game was over and Mokuba had lost for a third time in a row, which was very unusual for him as he was usually very good at the game.

"Hey, what's wrong Mokuba you suck at this game today?" Joey asked.

"Yeah you usually thrash us!" Tristan said joining the conversation.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just kinda depressed that's all." Mokuba replied as he slumped of his bed and onto the floor.

"Depressed, how come?" Yugi questioned.

"It's just that, well I'm sick and tired of getting kidnapped and waiting for Seto to save me, It's like I'm utterly useless!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Hmm I know how you feel, sometimes when the Pharaoh was duelling I felt like I was useless too." Yugi said while placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Well what should I do?" Mokuba asked.

The three other boys thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to solve Mokuba's problem until suddenly a thought entered Joey's mind.

"I got it! How about we take Mokuba to the gym and toughen him up!" Joey exclaimed while jumping to his feet.

"Seriously Joey he's only twelve." Yugi protested.

"I think it's a great idea let's start right away!" Mokuba exclaimed enthusiastically while jumping up with his fist in the air.

"Alright let's have a look round some gyms and see what one fits you best, and then tomorrow we can start your training!" Tristan yelled.

And with that Joey, Tristan and Mokuba walked out his room and ran down stairs as Yugi reluctantly followed. They all walked outside the Kaiba mansion and walked over to Joey's truck that was untidily parked across one of the many driveways. Joey hopped in the diver's seat while Yugi, Tristan and Mokuba all crammed themselves in the front. Joey turned the keys and the engine started with a judder. The truck pulled away and started its way down the stony driveway and through the electric gates. The first few gyms that they visited wouldn't let Mokuba join as a member or even lift a weight as he was way too young, they were just about to give up looking but then they saw the last gym in Domino. The sign was in the shape of a dumbbell with the words `Domino Gym' in bold black letters printed on it.

Joey parked his truck outside and everybody stepped out and made their way through the front doors of the gym. The gym was huge; there was row upon row of exercise bikes, treadmills, cross trainers, multi gym stations and much more. The four youths immediately made their way over to the counter and all signed up as members; the young female managing the counter didn't even look at Mokuba to see if he was old enough to join which was good news for him.

"Alright, Mokuba we've finally got you a gym membership!" Yugi said as he faced Mokuba.

"Thank god, I thought I'd never get one!" Mokuba replied as he smiled.

"So, let's have a look round and see what we've got to work with." Yugi said as he led the three youths around the gym.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba made their way across the gym and towards the weight lifting section, passing many different people on the many kinds of exercise stations. As they were walking Joey's and Tristan's attention came to the large pool, but more importantly towards what the people were wearing who where swimming in the pool. For everyone was wearing short body hugging Speedos, even the middle aged men. Joey and Tristan gave one look at each other that said "We need to get Mokuba in a pair of those!" Their thoughts about getting Mokuba in some Speedos were soon cut short by Mokuba's squeals of excitement as he ran towards the nearest weights.

"Ok Mokuba let's come back tomorrow and start I think we should get you started on building up your arms, does that sound ok?" Yugi said.

"Yep its fine by me I just can't wait to get started!" Mokuba exclaimed.

After another half an hour of looking and examining the gym and its different stations Joey took Yugi, Mokuba and Tristan home so Mokuba could prepare for tomorrow.

The next day Mokuba woke up and rubbed his eyes, he couldn't sleep at all last night as he couldn't wait to start his for today. He then took a quick shower, got dressed, and then Mokuba descended the staircase and entered the kitchen. Looking at the clock the time read half eleven, and just like yesterday Seto had gotten up extra early for work and was nowhere in sight. A little depressed that once again he wouldn't see his big brother again Mokuba quickly shrugged it off and poured himself some cereal.

About an hour later Yugi, Tristan and Joey arrived again and were ready to take Mokuba to Domino Gym. Acting like it was Christmas morning Mokuba sprinted to the front door and greeted his guest before he exited the Mansion and entered Joey's truck with the others. Today though Tristan and Joey had been acting a bit strangely as if at any moment they would just randomly burst out laughing, and soon Mokuba would find out why. For once the four boys arrived at the gym and entered the huge air conditioned building Joey pulled something out from behind his back and handed it to Mokuba, it looked kinda like a birthday present but a very poorly wrapped one at that. Yugi who was just as confused and surprised as Mokuba was urging him to open it and see what's inside. Mokuba slowly began to unwrap the blue wrapping paper covered box and as soon as he saw what was inside his face dropped into even more confuzzlement as did Yugi's. Even slower Mokuba reached into the box and pulled out a pair of blue Speedos, and then looked up at Joey and Tristan's hysterical faces.

"Erm, are you gonna explain this or are you just gonna keep me and Yugi guessing?" Mokuba asked slowly.

"Gladly, Well you see yesterday when we came here we saw that almost everybody was wearing Speedos so we thought that you would fit in better if you did too." Tristan explained.

"What you expect me to wear these in public? Are you mad?" Mokuba asked.

"Ahh, come on Mokuba be a sport and wear them they look comfy plus you'll get a load of ladies!" Joey replied smiling manically.

"In that case why don't you wear them!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Because only you can pull it off without looking stupid, now please wear them for us." Tristan protested.

"Fine! But only because you guys have helped me out a load lately." Mokuba said sounding defeated.

Ok, Mokuba why don't you go and get changed will be waiting here." Yugi said a little nervously.

And like that Mokuba reluctantly found the men's changing rooms and slipped into his newly acquired blue Speedos. As soon as he emerged from the changing rooms and approached the three boys they let out a few chuckles of laughter. For Mokuba was almost completely naked except for his new overly-revealing Speedos and a pair of trainer's shoes and socks, anyone that would have looked at him would have thought he was Tarzan as his hair was an added bonus to his ridiculous appearance. Their chuckles caused some unwanted attention as five teenagers started to make their way over to Mokuba. They then found out what was so funny and broke out into uncontrollable laughter and started pointing at him. Mokuba frowned slightly and placed his hands on his hips while he scanned his eyes over the five teens that had collapsed on the floor from utter laughter.

"What ha ha do you think you're wearing kid ha ha?" The leader of the group spattered out.

"Yeah this isn't the 60's!" Another boy yelled.

"Hey leave him alone, don't be so pathetic!" Joey yelled back defending Mokuba.

"You've got some nerve calling us pathetic!" The leader said while he glared at Joey.

"Please, me and my pals could take you down blind folded!" Tristan gloated.

"Yeah right! Why don't we settle this right now then!" Another teenager said while getting in an aggressive stance.

As the group of teens were just about to kick things off with each other a couple of overly toned gym members walked past Mokuba, they too were wearing Speedos.

"Hey looking good buddy, it's a shame the others aren't following your awesome fashion sense." One of the men said as he past Mokuba.

"Hey kid, are these teens bothering you, because we've got a rule here and it's: always respect those who wear Speedos, so have you three got a problem here?" The other man asked while glaring at Yugi, Joey and Tristan and the other group of five teens.

"As a matter of fact yes they are me and my three friends were trying to start our gym workout when these five goons showed up." Mokuba said smoothly as he pointed at the five teens.

"Is that so, well that makes my blood boil! Hey you five if your not out of this gym in the next five seconds you'll end up with a mouthful of my fists, so beat it!." yelled the first man intimidating.

And with that the five teens immediately bolted for the front door at lightning speed with their tails between their legs.

"Still think Speedos are funny?" Mokuba yelled after them.

"Oh, thanks for the help guys." Mokuba said as he turned towards the men in Speedos.

"No problem you just tell us you need and more help." The second man replied as he walked off with his mate.

"See, those Speedos did come in handy." Yugi said.

After that little conversation Mokuba, Yugi, Joey and Tristan triumphantly walked onwards and started Mokuba's workout. Today Mokuba was going to train his legs and lower body, so he started with some leg rises on the multi gym station. Suddenly out of the speakers that surround the inside of the gym the theme tune from Rocky Balboa started playing with made Mokuba liven up and motivated in his workout session, Joey, Yugi and Tristan of course thought this was hilarious.

Throughout the whole day at the gym Mokuba moved from one type of weight lifting exercise to the next, until he came close to doing them all. Once it got to about six o' clock the four boys called it a day and Mokuba had to be literally dragged away from his weights and out the Gym by Joey and Tristan. They all hoped back into Joey's truck and headed back to the Kaiba mansion.

"For someone so small you've sure got a lot of stamina." Joey commented as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, I mean you must have done every thing at the gym!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Heh, that's because I'm a Kaiba and Kaiba's see it through to the end!" Mokuba shouted confidently.

"Your bro must have taught you that one huh?" Yugi said.

"Of course! So are we going back tomorrow?" Mokuba replied.

"You bet yeah!" Joey yelled as he drove through the grand electric gates and made his way up the stony driveway and parked outside. Mokuba grabbed his bag and stepped outside and ascended the marble front steps to his mansion. He waved to Yugi, Joey and Tristan as they drove off before entering his house, once inside Mokuba decided to order some pizza for once he was glad Seto wasn't home.

The next day Mokuba was as still as ecstatic as ever (even if he did have to wear a Speedo) so it was only natural for him to sprint through the front doors of the gym and get started. After yesterday's little episode with the five teenagers Yugi, Joey and Tristan also decided to join Mokuba and wear Speedos as well since they saw what kind of respect you got if you wore them. Today's main focus was to tone up Mokuba's chest and turn that puppy fat into muscle, so Yugi thought push ups and sit ups were the best idea.

"Mokuba I think we should kick things off with some sit ups, let's say twenty then rest then another twenty, does that sound cool?" Yugi asked.

"Sounds awesome let's go!" Mokuba yelled as he laid down and Joey held his feet.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Yugi counted as Mokuba panted for breath.

"Come on Mokuba one more, come on!" Joey shouted.

"And twenty, alright Mokuba you did it way to go!" Yugi exclaimed as he and Mokuba high fived.

"Phew, that was hard let's do some more!" Mokuba shouted enthusiastically.

"If that's what you want ok let's go." Tristan replied.

So Mokuba completed another two sets of sit ups before he then moved onto push ups, which of course he repeated a number of times.

After that Yugi decided that Mokuba should try and develop his speed in the swimming pool, so Mokuba started some laps. Mokuba excitedly jumped in the pool and got ready to start his laps, while Yugi, Joey and Tristan timed him from the pool's edge.

"Ok Mokuba, on your marks, get set….. GO!" Yugi yelled as he started the timer.

And as quick as a flash Mokuba leaped into action and thrust his legs while he skimmed through the water at lightning speed. With pure determination Mokuba zoomed around the pool each time getting faster and faster.

"Final lap!" Tristan shouted as Mokuba shot past and splashed him a little.

As soon as Mokuba heard those two simply words his body went into overdrive and gave every last ounce of energy he had left to this last lap. He could her his three friends cheering him on and wasn't about to give up now and within a matter of seconds Mokuba crossed the finish line panting for precious breath. Yugi stopped the timer and jumped in the pool with Tristan and Joey to congratulate their friend.

"Awesome Mokuba you made an excellent time and this was your first go!" Joey exclaimed happily as he patted Mokuba on the back.

"Huff, huff, thanks guys huff, I couldn't huff of done it huff without you huff, huff." Mokuba said breathlessly while he smiled.

Come on I think you've done enough for today, you don't want to over do it." Tristan said as he and Joey helped Mokuba out the pool soon followed by Yugi.

"Yeah come on let's get you dry and go home." Joey insisted cheerfully.

A few weeks passed and Mokuba started to gradually build up his muscles, he was now pretty happy and confident in his Speedos because one: He had to admit they were comfy and cool, two: They showed off his well toned body, and three: Everyone in the gym respected him. So as one could imagine, Mokuba was very happy with his gym results so far he especially when he did laps in the pool, which put his Speedos to great use. This was Mokuba's favourite type of workout so far because it allowed him to race against his friends and previous times giving him a competitive edge and he didn't get all hot and sweaty, plus he found it quite refreshing.

"Mokuba come on you've nearly beaten your last time and Yugi, your nearly their!" Joey shouted at the pool's edge.

"Ten seconds left, nine, eight, come on a little faster!" Joey yelled waving his arms frantically.

"And…. You made it, and with five seconds to spare you've really gotten fast!" Tristan said as Mokuba finished his race with Yugi and floated in the pool while trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks huff, huff, you huff, guys." Mokuba breathlessly said.

Yugi soon finished the race as well and floated next to Mokuba while huffing and puffing twice as much.

"Hey Mokuba once you get your breath back will you race me?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Sure huff Tristan I could take you on any day let's go!" Mokuba yelled while he smirked.

And so Tristan climbed into the huge pool and made his to the race start with Mokuba, while Yugi climbed out and towelled himself off and reset the stopwatch.

This went on for a few more weeks (Seto didn't even notice his younger brother went out everyday) until at the end of the third month Mokuba looked at himself in the mirror while wearing his Speedo's of course. And instead of a shrimpy twelve year olds body, Mokuba's was toned in just about every place he even had a six pack. Satisfied with his new physique Mokuba smugly smiled at himself in the mirror itching to test his strength against some thugs. And just like the God answering his prayers Mokuba's wish soon came true.

A couple of days later when Mokuba was delivering something important to Kaiba Corp for his big brother, Mokuba soon found himself taking a short cut down a dark alley. Of course that was one of their worst ideas ever because as Mokuba was halfway down the alley he was surrounded by four aggressive and tough-looking thugs. The thugs closed in on him and backed Mokuba in a corner expecting their job to be a piece of cake. But Mokuba just smiled and shook his head before he stepped forward and ripped off his clothes kind of like the incredible Hulk so he was wearing nothing but his Speedos. The thugs just laughed and closed in even further but then Mokuba put his strength to good use and grabbed one of the thugs arms just as they were about to punch him. Mokuba then twisted it round and broke the thug's arm, while slamming him into the nearest brick wall. The next thug swung a pipe angrily but Mokuba just elegantly dodged it and did a high jumped kick knocking the guy out cold. The two other thugs just looked at each other in fear and fled as fast as they could.

Smiling proudly Mokuba dusted himself off before he redressed and continued his journey through the dark alley to Kaiba Corp., Thinking to himself:

"Maybe one day I will tell Seto about this!"

Author's notes:

Well what do you think? Review so I know plz!


End file.
